Emelie's geheimen 2
by greendiamond123
Summary: Vervolg op Emelie's geheimen.
1. Zijn waar je niet wil zijn POV Emelie

**NIEUW DEEL! En eindelijk heb ik het eerste hoofdstuk af. Als je dat nog niet gedaan hebt, raad ik je aan eerst deel 1 te lezen.. Voor degene die dat al gedaan heeft: Veel leesplezier!**

**Green.**

* * *

**Zijn waar je niet wil zijn**

_POV Emelie_

"Emelie, luister nou eens naar me" zegt Severus. Ik, in de plaats van luisteren, staar maar wat voor me uit. Snapt hij nu nog niet dat ik niet met hem spreken wil? Al weken loop ik hem te negeren, de enkele keren dat ik hem zie dan.

Hij heeft bijna altijd een missie en ook zit hij vaak in zijn privé kamer, die heeft hij wel, ik daarentegen, moet mij kamer met Draco delen. Weg hier kan ik niet, ik zou meteen opgepakt worden door het ministerie.

Mensen hebben me gezien weet je, met de dooddoeners. Ik ben nu ook officieel een erkent dooddoener, als ze me te pakken krijgen zit ik in Azkaban. Wegens het aandeel hebben in de moord op Albus Perkamentus, het voormalig schoolhoofd van Zweinstein.

En ook omdat ik zo'n dooddoeners tatoeage heb. Maar goed, ik probeer Severus dus te negeren. Dat is logisch, nadat hij gewoon zonder enig gevoel Perkamentus omgebracht heeft. Hoe kon hij?

"Goedenmiddag Emelie" Bellatrix komt vrolijk binnenhuppelen, ze negeert, net als ik, mijn neef compleet. Je zou van haar verwachten dat ze krankzinnig, gestoord, en sinister is, tenminste, dat zegt de ochtendprofeet.

Maar zo is ze niet, ik begin me zelfs af te vragen of de dooddoeners niet gewoon net als de andere tovenaars en heksen zijn, maar dan in de macht van jeweetwel. Hebben de meesten van de dooddoeners wel dooddoener willen worden?

Trouwens, de ochtendprofeet wordt elke ochtend gebracht per uil, de uil van een of andere zot die een van de dooddoeners in zijn macht heeft doormiddel van een 'imperio' vloek. Je kan niet zomaar de ochtendprofeet laten bezorgen, dan weet het ministerie binnen een mum van tijd onze locatie.

"Ik moest even doorgeven dat we vanavond een vergadering hebben" zegt Bellatrix, ik kijk op. Ik zou het eigenlijk aan iemand moeten vragen, dat van de dooddoeners, maar ik durf het niet.

Stel ik zou aan Bellatrix vragen hoe ze dooddoener is geworden, en of ze dat wel gewild heeft. Als ze me dan achterdochtig vind worden vermoordt zij of Voldemort, als ze het hem verteld, me direct. Ik denk dat ik het het beste gewoon moet laten zitten, niks vragen.

Een beetje een toneelstuk opvoeren, meedoen, ik heb toch geen andere keus. Misschien is het negeren van Severus toch niet zo'n goed plan… Zou hij me kunnen helpen? Een tijdje geleden zei hij dat hij spioneerde bij de dooddoeners, maar even later bracht hij het schoolhoofd om het leven.

Dat is iets wat ik niet snap, hoe kan hij altijd eerst van alles zeggen en mij uiteindelijk helemaal om zijn vinger wikkelen, en later blijkt het allemaal één grote leugen te zijn. Is dat waar hij goed in is? Liegen en bedriegen.

Doen ze dat allemaal hier? Is mijn neef, die ik al die jaren terug zo lief had, die ik knuffelde uit blijdschap wanneer ik hem zag, alleen schijn geweest? Was hij niet echt? Kan het zo zijn dat hij niet mij bedriegt maar de dooddoeners? Ik denk eigenlijk van niet.

Het schoolhoofd vermoorden is niet normaal meer, dat bewijst gewoon dat hij echt een van hen is. Ook al is hij nooit geweest wie ik dacht dat hij was, ik ben hem kwijt, en ik twijfel of ik hem kan terugkrijgen.

Severus staat op en loopt weg, hij is denk ik niet zo blij met het plotselinge gezelschap van Bellatrix, of hij gaat weer op missie. Ik kijk hem na, en wanneer hij weg is ga ik gewoon weer verder met staren.

Wat moet ik anders? Zeggen: "He, kom, we gaan mensen vermoorden" lijkt me geen goed plan. Ik wil geen dooddoener zijn, en ik wil niet moorden. Ik ben mijn neef niet!

"Emelie, waarom reageer je niet?" Bellatrix gaat met haar hand heen en weer voor mijn ogen. "Ohw, sorry, ik was wat aan het denken" antwoord ik.

"Ik snap het, de nieuweling zijn is niet makkelijk, maar je leert het wel" ik denk dat op dit moment mijn blik mij verraad, nogmaals, ik ben mijn neef niet... Ik kan mijn emotie niet verbergen, tenminste, niet zoals hij dat kan. Bellatrix kijkt me verbaasd aan.

"Tsss, je bent nog erger dan Draco!" ze draait zich om en loopt weg. Waarschijnlijk gaat mijn levenslijntje nog wel even door.

Even terugkomen op de vergadering… met dooddoeners, hoe val ik niet op? Hoe kan ik ervoor zorgen dat ik niet iets verkeerds doe? Zucht, ik moet echt eens wat trucjes gaan leren wil ik deze hel overleven.

* * *

**Ah, wat fijn om een nieuw verhaal te beginnen zeg! Reviews zijn welkom, heel erg welkom! Zowel tips als tops! (uuuhm, en allebei mag ook... en opmerkingen... en ... ik drijf af) haha**


	2. De vergadering POV Emelie

**Nieuw chappie! Veel leesplezier mensen!**

**Green.**

* * *

**De vergadering**

_POV Emelie_

Als een van de laatsten neem ik plaats aan de hele lange tafel, met aan mijn rechterkant Bellatrix en aan mijn linkerkant Severus. Ik heb zo'n gevoel dat ik misschien midden in een vuurlinie terecht kan komen, mijn neef en de van Detta naast me kennende.

Wanneer iedereen zit heerst er een ongemakkelijke stilte, iedereen wacht tot de Voldemort het woord neemt, maar die kijkt naar het andere eind van de tafel.

Ik draai mijn hoofd en zie een vrouw helemaal stil in de lucht hangen, met een schok besef ik dat ik haar ken. Het is Clothilde Bingel, de lerares dreuzelkunde op Zweinstein, die nu een gevangene is volgens mij.

De vrouw kreunt zacht en Voldemort wendt zich tot het ratachtige mannetje dat ook weer aanwezig is. "Wormstaart, had ik je niet verzocht onze gast stil te houden?" sist hij hem toe. Wormstaart krimpt in mekaar en schuifelt met getrokken toverstok naar professor Bingel toe.

"Goede avond mijn trouwe vrienden" begint Voldemort "we zijn hier op deze avond bij elkaar gekomen om wat dingen te bespreken, ten eerste zaken omringende Potter, Severus?".

"Ze gaan hem aankomende zaterdag als de avond invalt verplaatsen" antwoordt mijn neef. "En die informatie komt van?". "Dat hebben we al besproken" Severus kijkt even naar professor Bingel.

De vrouw die in de lucht hangt ziet kans en smeekt "Severus, alsjeblieft" maar dat mag niet baten. Met een zucht staat Voldemort op en richt hij zijn toverstaf op de vrouw "Avada Kedavra". Ze valt dood neer op de tafel.

"Nagini, eten" zegt Voldemort en een grote slang komt via de tafelpoot omhoog gegleden. De slang glijdt zigzaggend over de tafel naar het lijk, ik wend mijn gezicht af van het tafereel.

"Maar mijn heer, op het ministerie liet Donders weten dat ze hem niet gaan verplaatsen tot de 30e van de maand, een dag voor zijn verjaardag" zegt Jeegers, die naast Lucius Malfidus, de vader van Draco, zit.

Zowel Lucius als Draco kijken niet hoe de slang van de Heer van het Duister zijn avondmaal verorberd, beide kijken ze gefascineerd naar hun handen.

"Mijn bron vertelde mij dat dat een plan is om ons om de tuin te leiden, de Orde denkt namelijk dat het ministerie geïnfiltreerd is door ons " zegt Severus, wat Jeegers zei verwerpend. "Dat is ook zo" vertelt Jeegers, niet onder de indruk van de woorden van Severus

"ik heb een imperius vloek geplaatst, en wel met moeite, op Pius Dikkers. Het hoofd van de afdeling magische wetshandhaving, die heeft regelmatig contact met de minister, en dat niet alleen, ook met veel andere belangrijke mensen die de minister omringen.

Zo kunnen wij het ministerie overnemen". "Ja zolang je maatje niet ontdekt wordt" sist Bellatrix hooghartig toe. "Maar goed, we hadden het over de jongen" zegt Voldemort vermanend en hij werpt Bellatrix een boze blik toe.

"Ik stel voor dat we ze ondertussen hun reis moeten onderscheppen, eenmaal aangekomen op zijn bestemming kunnen we Potter niets meer doen" zegt Severus. Bellatrix komt overeind "ik bied me aan de jongen te vermoorden" brengt ze in.

"Nee" zegt Voldemort "ik zal degene zijn die hem vermoordt!". Bellatrix gaat weer zitten en kijkt naar haar handen, wat de meesten van de dooddoeners aan de tafel, waaronder dus Draco en zijn vader, ook doen.

"Maar goed" gaat de Heer van het Duister verder "ik hoorde dat je nicht Bellatrix, en ook die van jullie Lucius en Narcissa, met een weerwolf is getrouwd, jullie zijn vast heel trots".

Weer komt Bellatrix overeind uit de stoel, boos. "Narcissa en ik hebben nooit meer gesproken met onze zus sinds ze met dat modderbloedje trouwde, wat haar kroost doet, of met welk beest dan ook ze trouwen. Het heeft niks met ons te maken!" sist ze.

"Maar willen jullie jullie bloedlijn niet schoon houden? Je moet weghalen wat de puurheid van de anderen teistert!" gaat Voldemort verder. "Wanneer ik maar de kans krijg!" Bellatrix besluit dat het genoeg is en gaat weer zitten.

"En als laatste heb ik nog een verzoek voor Lucius" Lucius kijkt op naar de Heer van het Duister. "Geef me je toverstok" meneer Malfidus doet wat zijn meester hem gebied en geeft hem zijn toverstok.

"Vergadering voorbij" Voldemort staat op en loopt weg, met Wormstaart en Nagini op zijn hielen. Iedereen staat op zodra Voldemort de kamer heeft verlaten, temidden van Bellatrix en Severus loop ik naar de eerste verdieping.

"Je bent een eikel Sneep, weet je dat?" sist Bellatrix mijn neef toe, hier komt het al. Je kan die twee niet alleen laten…

"Wat? Denk je dat je zelf beter bent trut? Zie je niet hoe achterlijk je je net gedroeg? Je bent niets waard!" sneert Severus en hij verdwijnt naar rechts en loopt met schrede passen naar zijn kamer.

Bellatrix wacht tot hij weg is en loopt dan hooghartig dezelfde kant uit. Ik daarentegen loop naar links, waar mijn kamer zich bevindt. Ik ben blij dat dit achter de rug is.

* * *

**Reviews zijn heel erg welkom, as usual! **


	3. Code blauw POV Emelie

**Nieuw hoofdstuk! En het is een lange (een HELE lange voor MIJN doen) dus je zult er wel eventjes de tijd voor moeten nemen! **

**Veel dank aan mijn trouwe reviewers: Lilyloena, Luutje19, Ezzie-Ta en (ook wel Skye. Wizard en Emma. Collins ) ((Het lijstje wordt langer, I LUV 2 write 4 U!))**

**Green.**

* * *

**Code blauw**

_POV Emelie_

Die zaterdagavond staan bijna alle dooddoeners net buiten de poort van het hoofdkwartier, velen hebben hun eigen bezems bij zich.

Degenen die dat niet hebben krijgen een bezem van Draco, die bezemjongen is geworden aangezien hij niet meegaat, dat hoeft ook niet aangezien het hele plan al is uitgestippeld en we al genoeg mensen hebben.

"Hier" Draco drukt me een bezem in de hand aangezien ik mijn eigen bezem op Zweinstein heb laten liggen, al mijn bezittingen zijn na mijn vertrek in beslag genomen door het ministerie, maar ik krijg ze wel terug.

Ook Severus is zijn bezittingen kwijt, voorlopig aangezien er een plan is de minister om te brengen, dan wordt een van de dooddoeners minister en die geeft ons onze eigendommen weer terug. Het is allemaal heel simpel, koek en ei.

Maar dat is nu niet van belang, nu gaan we beginnen met operatie onderschep Potter. Die naam heb ik er even voor de lol aan gegeven, het komt erop neer dat we de beschermingsbrigade van Potter moeten uitschakelen en de jongen zelf aan Voldemort moeten overlaten.

We zijn ongeveer met zijn dertigen, dat moet genoeg zijn want Severus heeft gezegd dat de orde niet zo groot is. We zijn bijna klaar voor vertrek, Severus komt naast me staan en buigt zich naar me toe.

"Zorg dat ze Potter laten gaan, doe het ongemerkt." fluistert hij in mijn oor, ik verwijd mijn ogen en draai mijn hoofd naar hem toe. Maar mijn neef staat al weer wat om zich heen te staren met zijn bezem in zijn hand, zijn gezicht emotieloos, wat ben ik toch jaloers dat ik dat niet kan.

Ik probeer uit alle macht tegen te gaan dat er een enorme glimlach van oor tot oor op mijn gezicht komt, want het blijkt dat ik het al die tijd mis had. Severus is nog een van de goeden, tenminste, dat houd ik mezelf nu voor. Hoe kan het niet zo zijn?

Hij bedriegt niet mij maar de dooddoeners, die vraag heeft door mijn hoofd gespookt, maar ik heb er nooit gehoor aan gegeven. Mijn neef is mijn neef, en is nooit anders geweest.

Er zijn wel van die dingen die ik nog uitzoeken moet, zoals waarom hij in godsnaam Perkamentus heeft vermoord. Maar mag ik niet eens blij zijn? Die andere dingen komen later, nu eerst verder met operatie 'zorg dat ze Potter niet te pakken krijgen'.

Ik moet echt eens betere namen gaan verzinnen, iets als 'code blauw', haha, dat klinkt goed. Voor me stijgen de eerste dooddoeners op, onder leiding van Bellatrix, en ze vliegen in een soort van V-formatie.

Ik sluit achteraan aan en vlieg net achter Severus, die zo te zien erg goed kan vliegen, iets wat je niet van het hoofd van Zwadderich verwacht natuurlijk.

De in zwart gehulde groep vliegt hoog boven de wolken naar bestemming, een heel eind verderop, Klein Zanikem. Bellatrix heeft gister gezegd dat dat een bekakte dreuzelwijk is, het had Severus niet verbaasd dat de beroemde, arrogante Potter in zo'n wijk woonde.

Hij had toen al snerend tegen Bellatrix gezegd dat ze de dingen een beetje laat te weten was gekomen, ook vroeg hij of ze echt achterlijk was of dat ze alleen zo deed.

Bellatrix had hem, nadat hij haar zo beledigd had, alleen een woedende blik geschonken en daarna had ze de kamer verlaten. Ik kijk naar beneden, tussen de wolken door zijn huizen te zien en ik denk dat we er bijna zijn.

Een voor een worden de dooddoeners die voor me vliegen onzichtbaar, precies volgens afspraak. We zullen een grote kring vormen boven de plek vanaf waar de Orde van de Feniks de jongen gaan vervoeren, als ze dan opstijgen vliegen ze recht in de val, dan zijn ze omsingeld.

Ik pak mijn toverstok uit mijn mantel, "Conjurus Inimicum", ook ik ben nu onzichtbaar. We dalen en maken een kring boven een van de huizen in de wijk, ik zie dat Bellatrix geen woord gelogen heeft, wat een rijkeluiswijkje zeg!

We zien onder ons een aantal mensen uit het huis komen, ik kan ze niet allemaal onderscheiden, vanaf hier lijken de meesten zoveel op elkaar. Wat raar, want zo hoog vliegen wij nou ook weer niet.

Beneden ons stijgen ze op, temidden van de cirkel zijn ze nu, weer precies volgens plan. En nu allemaal zichtbaar worden en dan zijn ze omsingeld. "Conjura Umicum" terwijl iedereen zichtbaar wordt zie ik dat ik het zo mis nog niet had.

Op een motor, twee terzielers, en een stuk of drie bezems zitten in totaal vijf Harry Potters, een valstrik! Want je weet niet welke de echte is, je weet niet waar de echte zit.

Je zou denken dat de echte Harry op een van de bezems zit, maar volgens mij is dat niet waar. Als ik nou de motor volg, doen minder anderen dat.

Dus terwijl er een aantal gaten in de cirkel ontstaan gaan alle Harry Potters samen met hun begeleiders een andere kant op. Een van de begeleiders is Dwaaloog Dolleman, ik heb gehoord dat hij hun beste schakel is, ik zie de meeste van de dooddoeners dan ook de Harry met Dolleman volgen.

Ik zou meteen zeggen dat dat natuurlijk een val is, maar aangezien ik voolgens mij aan de kant van Potter sta zeg ik het niet en volg ik gewoon de motor.

Het lijkt zo logisch dat Potter op de motor zit, omdat voertuig dat maar een keer is vertegenwoordigd in de hele groep, maar daarom volgen ze de motor juist Níét.

En als je heel goed kijkt, zie je zijn uil een beetje heen en weer trippelen in zijn kooi. Op een terzieler, die net wegvloog, zat ook een Harry met een uil, maar die uil bewoog niet.

Het moet wel een nep uil geweest zijn. Alleen de dooddoeners zijn zo stom dat te zien, en dat is maar goed ook! Maar vijf Harry Potters, dat kan maar op twee manieren…

ten eerste door er vier transformagiërs bij te halen en ten tweede door simpelweg wisseldrank te gebruiken. Dat eerste zal het wel niet zijn want Nymphadora Tonks, een transformagiër, was gewoon een van de begeleiders.

En transformagiërs zijn erg zeldzaam. Dus als ik het goed heb hebben ze wisseldrank gebruikt, slimme truc. De motor voor mij versnelt wat, ik hou hem makkelijk bij aangezien ik goed kan vliegen, en daarna duikt de motor naar beneden.

De dooddoener voor mij had net namelijk een spreuk afgevuurd, en die had de reus van een bestuurder van de motor op een haar na gemist. Het was die halfreus die als terreinknecht op Zweinstein werkte, Hagrid.

Ik kijk om me heen, behalve degene voor mij is er geen andere dooddoener te bekennen. Ik richt mijn toverstok naar de dooddoener en ben van plan hem te vervloeken, maar op dat moment wijst de Harry Potter die in het zijspan van de motor zit met zijn stok op mij.

"Expelliarmus!" schreeuwt hij en mijn stok vliegt uit mijn hand, die ben ik dus kwijt. Zacht vloek ik terwijl ik vooruit schiet naar de dooddoener voor mij, dan moet het maar op een andere manier.

"Hij is het! Hij is de echte Harry potter" schreeuwt de dooddoener. Slim van Potter om dan net zijn meest gebruikte spreuk te gebruiken, had hij nou echt niet door dat hij juist niet herkent moest worden?!

Op dat moment worden ik en de dooddoener naast mij, wiens toverstok ik van plan was af te pakken, aan de kant geblazen.

Snel grijp ik de stok van mijn buurman en geef hem een trap, hij tuimelt van zijn bezem af en valt in het diepe. Ondertussen was Voldemort op zijn bezem in zicht gekomen en hij vuurde nu verwoed verschillende vloeken af op de echte Harry Potter.

"Stupefy" schreeuwt de Heer van het Duister en de motor duikt weg. Ik zie de kooi met de uil van Harry naar beneden vallen en duik, na een lange spurt naar beneden te hebben gemaakt vang ik de kooi behendig op.

De uil is verlamd, dat fix ik later wel. Een heel eind verderop, en ook een stuk hoger, zie ik dat Voldemort nog steeds achter Harry aan zit. Dan stopt de leider van de dooddoeners en schreeuwt hij uit pure woede, de motor vliegt gewoon door.

Voldemort vuurt nog een aantal spreuken af en ik zie een schild oplichten, daar kan hij dus mooi niet doorheen. Voldemort verdwijselt om zijn woede ergens anders te laten botvieren en ik vlieg verder naar het schild.

Het schild dat je van ver nauwelijks kan zien is van dichtbij duidelijk zichtbaar, het is een licht doorzichtige waas die als een koepel over een, zo te zien, best groot gebied heen staat.

Ik zie beneden het puin van de motor liggen en ik duik langs de koepel naar beneden, het zijn alleen resten van de motor. Van de halfreus en Harry Potter is niets te bekennen.

Er brandt licht in een huisje verderop onder de koepel, daar moeten ze zijn. Maar hoe werkt dit schild? Weert het iedereen die het duistere teken draagt af? Vast niet, Voldemort kwam er ook niet doorheen, en voor zover ik weet draagt die zijn eigen teken niet.

Misschien laat het 'slechterikken' niet door, zou ik er dan doorheen kunnen? Ik denk wel dat Harry zijn uil terug wil, voorzichtig steek ik mijn arm uit, hij raakt net het schild net niet.

Bang ben ik dat mijn hand er af gaat of verbrandt zodra ik mijn hand door het schild steek. Wat ben ik toch weer een bangerik, snel strek ik mijn arm, mijn hand is nu achter het schild en... Ik heb mijn hand nog!

Ik ga erdoorheen, ik heb veel gedaan, maar dat valt blijkbaar niet onder de noemer 'slecht'. Wanneer ik bij het huisje ben aangekomen stap ik van mijn bezem af.

"Finite Incantatem" de uil begint te kwetteren en beweegt onrustig wanneer hij me ziet. Ik voel aan de deurknop, natuurlijk, op slot.

Met mijn toverstok op het slot gericht fluister is "Alohomora". _Klik _klinkt het, nu is de deur van het slot. Langzaam open ik de deur, verwachtend dat er iemand achter staat die me meteen aanvalt, met mijn toverstok voor me uit.

"Hedwig? Hedwig!" Harry komt de gang oplopen, hij heeft het geluid van zijn uil gehoord, en zijn hand gaat meteen naar zijn zak, hij heeft net zoals zijn uil mijn aanwezigheid opgemerkt.

Alleen hij heeft zijn toverstok niet en rent schreeuwend terug. "Dooddoeners!" schreeuwt hij.

Ik zucht "geen dooddoeners, maar dooddoener Harry. En trouwens, ik ben het maar! Maar… oké oké, ik snap het. Oeh, ik ben een dooddoener. Richt je toverstok maar, als je hem vinden kan dan. Ik kom alleen maar je uil brengen, hij viel!" Zeg ik, en ik loop verder naar de deuropening waar Harry net uit kwam en even daarna weer in spurtte.

In de kamer zijn vier mensen, nou eigenlijk drie mensen en Hagrid. Naast Harry en Hagrid zijn er nog een man en een vrouw in de kamer, de vrouw is… Bellatrix!

Ze richt met een argwanend gezicht haar toverstok op mij, evenals de man van wie ik aanneem dat hij haar echtgenoot is. Weer zucht ik, ik ben de grote boze dooddoener, ik grinnik in mezelf vanwege hun reactie, al begrijp ik het wel.

Ik doe de kap van mijn mantel af, en onthul daarmee mezelf. "Emelie!" zegt Harry. "Had je me niet herkent dan?" vraag ik, en ik grinnik weer.

"Wie ben je, en hoe ben je door het schild gekomen!" schreeuwt de man, zijn blonde haar met zijn niet-toverstok hand uit zijn gezicht vegend.

"Oh, Ik ben Emelie Prins, en ik vloog door het schild heen" zeg ik _na eerst voorzichtig te zijn geweest voor het geval het schild me vermoorden zou. _Maar dat voeg ik er niet aan toe, ik heb mijn trots nog, dat hebben alle Zwadderaars.

De mond van Bellatrix valt open. "Je vloog er zo doorheen?" vraagt ze, ik knik. "Maar Bellatrix, was jij niet een andere kant op gesjeesd? Is dit je man?" vraag ik haar.

Het lijkt alsof de vrouw boos gaat worden, maar als ze haar mond open doet begint ze keihard te lachen. "Ik ben Bellatrix niet" zegt ze, ondertussen gierend van het lachen, bijna valt ze zelfs op de grond.

Ik kijk vragend naar Harry, Hagrid is ondertussen iets naar voren gekomen en ook hij kijkt nogal achterdochtig. "Bellatrix is haar oudere zus" deelt Harry mede, en nu zie ik het.

Het haar van de vrouw is donkerbruin in de plaats van het zwarte haar van haar Bellatrix, en haar ogen zijn groter en vriendelijker.

"Als het schild je door liet, moet je aan onze kant staan" zegt de man die langzaam zijn toverstok laat zakken. "Of jullie schild werkt niet" grap ik, en ik zie Harry grinniken.

Ik loop naar voren en duw Harry de kooi in handen, daarna draai ik me om en loop naar de deuropening. "Sorry, maar ik moet gaan" ik wil verder lopen.

"Maar je hebt nog niet verteld waarom je hebt gelogen!" zegt Harry, ik draai me om. "Gelogen?". "Over dat je neef niet de halfbloedprins was, dat was hij namelijk wel!" zegt hij, ik kijk naar de grond.

Ik had gelogen om Severus te beschermen, maar ik heb geen tijd om het uit te leggen. "Het spijt me" zeg ik "ik vertel het een andere keer nog wel". "Ben je het nichtje van Severus Sneep?" vraagt het zusje van Bellatrix verbaasd.

Ik zucht en schenk haar een half boze blik, ze ziet wel dat het fake is. "Ga mij nou geen Sneep noemen, want ik lijk minder op mijn neef dan jij op je zus.

Zeg tegen niemand dat je me gezien hebt, sloop mijn dekmantel niet, anders ben ik nog niet jarig. Trouwens, ik heb geen verschrikkelijk grote haakneus!" een van mijn mondhoeken gaat omhoog tot een schuine glimlach terwijl ik het huis weer uitloop en mijn bezem pak. Snel vlieg ik tot buiten het schild en verdwijnsel ik naar het Hoofdkwartier.

* * *

**En krijg ik, na zo'n lang stuk (zucht, EIN-DE-LIJK af) ook (leuke) reviews met wat jullie ervan vonden? Is het hopelijk wel waard!**


	4. Van Detta? Nee Tonks POV Emelie

**Sorry voor de, een beetje, late update! Ik had het weer eens druk. Hier een nieuw hoofdstuk!**

* * *

**Van Detta? Nee Tonks**

_POV Emelie_

Weer landt ik voor het grote gebouw, het Hoofdkwartier. Ik loop naar de deur en klop aan, even later gaat de deur voorzichtig op een kier en zie ik Wormstaart naar buiten kijken.

Wanneer hij mij ziet opent hij de deur volledig en laat me binnen, na mijn binnenkomst wordt de deur weer gesloten. "Juffrouw Prins, welkom terug!" zegt hij en hij maakt een buiging.

Ik loop door naar de woonkamer, en ik zie Bellatrix, Severus, Draco en nog twee anderen zitten. Severus kijkt enorm opgelucht wanneer ik binnenloop, hij had denk ik verwacht dat ik was neergehaald.

"Emelie" zegt Bellatrix blij, wat doet ze toch weer kinderachtig. "De Heer van het Duister zei dat hij jou en Donders per ongeluk van jullie bezems geblazen had" zegt Draco nonchalant.

Zo heette de andere dooddoener dus, Donders. "Donders is wel degelijk van zijn bezem geblazen" zeg ik en ik loop de kamer weer uit, teveel aandacht.

Ik loop de trap op naar de eerste verdieping en wanneer ik links af wil slaan wordt mijn arm vast gepakt. Verschrikt draai ik me om en kijk recht in de ogen van Severus, opgelucht haal ik adem. Severus trekt me mee de rechterkant uit, en we gaan een van de vele deuren binnen.

De kamer is heel donker, bijna helemaal zwart, op het donkergroene bed na. Mijn neef heeft het zo te zien zelf versiert hier, naar mijn smaak een beetje te donker. Severus pakt zijn toverstok en fluistert verschillende spreuken die alles afsluiten, zorgen dat er niemand meeluistert etc.

Wanneer hij klaar is stopt hij de stok weer terug in de zak van zijn gewaad en draait hij zich naar me om. "Wat is er gebeurt?" vraagt hij, terwijl hij naar een zwarte, leren stoel loopt en gaat zitten.

"Nou, ik volgde de echte Harry Potter samen met Donders, alleen ik had toen door dat het de echte was" antwoord ik ondertussen dat ik plaats neem op de bank tegenover Severus.

"Heeft Potter het gered?" werkt hij zijn lijstje vragen af. "Ja, ik heb zelfs nog gezellig een praatje gemaakt met hem en met van Detta" zeg ik zogenaamd vrolijk. Hij kijkt me niet begrijpend aan, waarom kijkt hij me niet begrijpend aan?!

"Bellatrix?". "Nee, het zusje van Bellatrix" zeg ik, mijn neef rolt met zijn ogen, iets wat hij niet vaak doet. "Die heet geen van Detta" zegt Severus, en er speelt een glimlach rond zijn lippen.

"Maar zo heet Bellatrix toch ook?". "Omdat de man van Bellatrix zo heet, haar zusje heet Andromeda Tonks, aangezien die getrouwd is met Ted Tonks" legt hij uit, ik knik begrijpend.

Dus die vrouw was de moeder van een van de begeleiders van de nep Potters geweest, dan moest ze zich wel zorgen om haar dochter hebben gemaakt. "Hoe ben je daar trouwens gekomen? Ik neem aan dat ze de nodige voorzorg getroffen hebben en een schild hebben geplaatst?" vraagt hij.

"Ik liep gewoon door het schild heen, want ik had Harry's uil. Voldemort had de uil met een 'Stupefy' spreuk uit zijn handen gekregen, de uil was verstijft. Harry had mij eerder ontwapend…

Dus ik heb hier de stok van Donders" ik haal de stok uit mijn gewaad en geef hem aan Severus. Die pakt hem aan en kijkt er even naar, daarna breekt hij hem en verbrandt hij hem met een simpele zwaai van zijn eigen toverstok.

"Waar is Donders? En hoe kom je aan zijn stok?" gaat Severus daarna verder met vragen. "Toen Vol-". "Sssst, je mag zijn naam niet uitspreken, dan zijn de bloedhonden hier zo, en ja ik weet dat ze aan onze kant staan. Maar het is gewoon verboden Zijn naam uit te spreken" nu is het mijn beurt om hem onbegrijpend aan te kijken.

"Ga verder met je zin, ik leg het daarna wel uit. Gebruik Zijn naam niet oké?" ik knik. "Ik zei dus: Toen Jeweetwel ons aan de kant blies pakte ik Donders' stok en trapte hem van zijn bezem, oké?" leg ik uit, ik zie dat Severus moeite heeft niet net als het zusje van Bellatrix in lachen uit te barsten.

Ik kijk hem verontwaardigd aan. "En nu: Bloedhonden?" nu wil ik antwoorden van mijn neef hebben, ik heb netjes geantwoord en hij heeft het beloofd! "De weerwolven, je kende Fenrir Vaalhaar toch wel?" vraagt hij.

Ik denk aan de behaarde man die met mij, Bellatrix en de andere dooddoeners meeliep naar de Noordertoren, op de avond van de dood van Perkamentus.

Bellatrix had hem bij zijn voornaam genoemd, Fenrir, hij is dus een weerwolf én dooddoener. Dat van Perkamentus trouwens moet ik nog steeds aan Severus vragen, ik zal zodirect mijn kans grijpen.

Ik knik als antwoord op de laatst gestelde vraag van mijn neef, dat ziet hij ook meteen als het teken om verder te gaan met vertellen. "Nou Fenrir is de leider van die bloedhonden. Daarmee proberen ze mensen van de orde op te rollen, die noemen Jeweetwel bij zijn voornaam".

Ik begrijp het, nog meer vijanden dus. "Severus?" vraag ik zacht, dit is mijn kans. Severus kijkt me aan "ja?" vraagt hij. "Waarom heb je-". "Perkamentus vermoord?" maakt hij mijn zin af, ik knik weer.

"Dat had je Perkamentus beter kunnen vragen, die was helemaal gek geworden. Alhoewel het wel een slimme truc was, hij was toch stervende" legt Severus uit, ik begrijp het weer eens niet.

"Draco had van Jeweetwel Perkamentus moeten vermoorden". Dat was waarom Draco er steeds slechter uit ging zien! Hij werd banger en banger voor zijn opdracht!

"Die had dat nooit gedurfd en Perkamentus was dus toch al stervende door omstandigheden. Dus zodat ik weer volledig vertrouwd zou worden door de dooddoeners kwam die zieke oude geest met het plan dat ik hem moest vermoorden, toen ik eenmaal had ingestemd was er geen weg meer terug" mijn neef kijkt naar de grond.

Het lijkt nu allemaal opgelost, bijna. "Severus, waarom stemde je in?" vraag ik, dat is het laatste wat ik wil weten, dan pas weet ik of ik mijn neef kan vertrouwen. En dan bedoel ik volledig. "Ik had hem beloofd ALLES te doen om bij de goede kant te komen".

En ik vertrouw hem, ook al weet ik dat hij dingen voor mij achterhoudt. Maar soms is het beter sommige dingen niet te weten, net zoals ik Severus nooit over mijn meester en mijn staf verteld heb. _Everyone does have secrets._

* * *

**Dat was het dan weer! Ik hoop dat jullie het een leuk hoofdstuk vonden, please review!**


	5. Ti-Ta-Toverstok POV Emelie

**Heeeey, vanwege de eis om meer van SkyeWizard is er nu meer! Ook Luutje19 heel erg bedankt oor het reviewen! Ik heb weer eens een leuke naam bedacht voor het hoofdstuk :-)**

**Green.**

* * *

**Ti-Ta-Toverstok**

_POV Emelie_

"Nee, niet nog een missie!" klaag ik, maar het heeft geen zin. Klagend en mopperend wordt ik door Bellatrix meegetrokken naar buiten, naar de zelfde plek waar we een week geleden nog hadden klaargestaan met de bezems voor operatie redt Potters hachje.

Deze keer gaat er iets veel ergers gebeuren, we gaan namelijk mensen vermoorden. Het is geen gewoon moord-uitje, anders zou het geen missie zijn, het is doelbewust.

Deze keer gaat Voldemort ook mee, en wanneer die mee gaat begrijp je vast wel dat er iets groots gaat gebeuren. Iets wat groter is dan de dood van Perkamentus, want daar was de Heer van het Duister niet bij.

Ik las laatst in de Ochtendprofeet dat we een nieuwe minister hebben, ene Rufus Schobbejak. Nou, die gaat nu dus dood, tenminste, dat heeft Voldemort in gedachten.

In de speech die hij gaf onder de laat aangekondigde vergadering gisteren vertelde hij dat er maar weinig mensen op het Ministerie zouden zijn vandaag, er is namelijk een bruiloft aan de gang op het moment. En nadat de Minister van Toverkunst dood is, verstoren wij de feestvreugde.

En de reden dat wij de bruiloft moeten verstoren is omdat niemand minder dan Harry Potter er vast is, het is immers de broer van zijn beste vriend die trouwt met een of ander Frans tutje.

Severus is ingedeeld bij het clubje dooddoeners dat meegaat naar het Ministerie, ik bij het andere team dat een afterparty van een bruiloft mag verstoren. Dat ik niet bij Severus kan zijn baart me zorgen, wat als hij het niet overleeft?

Wat als hij vermoord wordt? Deze vragen spelen nu vast ook door zijn hoofd, want wat als ik sterf? Nu deelt Draco geen bezems uit, we gaan verdwijnselen, en Draco zit nog binnen omdat hij nog niet verdwijnselen kan.

Ik kan het wel, dus ik moet mee. Het is wel handig dat ik nu een nieuwe stok heb, mijn oude was ik kwijt geraakt en die van Donders heeft Severus verbrand.

Mijn nieuwe stok is gemaakt door Olivander, de stokkenmaker van hier, in het noorden hadden we Stavlov. Olivander is vorig jaar gekidnapt door de dooddoeners, en zit nu in de kelder van het Hoofdkwartier. Ik denk terug aan mijn ontmoeting met hem.

_Ik liep de kelder binnen, met in mijn hand een bordje eten. Ik had gedaan alsof het mijn eten was, wat ik nog op moest eten, maar in werkelijkheid had ik helemaal geen honger en was het eten voor meneer Olivander. Hij kreeg amper eten, had Jeegers me grinnikend verteld, ik daarentegen vond het helemaal niet grappig. _

_Bellatrix had Olivander gemarteld tot hij een stok voor me ging maken, de arme man. Om een stok voor me te maken, moest hij van alles over me weten, zoals de lengte van mijn arm. _

_En daarom ging ik nu naar hem toe. Voor een soort van cel zat Fenrir, hij gromde tegen me. "Zo zo, houd in het vervolg je stok bij je, dit sukkeltje begeeft het als Trixie weer langs moet komen". _

_Hij stond op en opende de cel, in een hoekje zag ik een man zitten, hij zag er niet goed uit. "Ik zal je met hem moeten opsluiten, dan houd jij toezicht en ga ik eten" _

_Fenrir duwde me naar binnen en sloot de deur achter me. Het bord eten had ik zo laag gehouden, en zo stil, dat hij het volgens mij niet gezien had. _

_Ik sta nu met mijn rug naar de weerwolf toe, met het bord voor me, terwijl hij met zijn toverstok verschillende spreuken over de deur van de cel uitspreekt. Toen hij eindelijk weg was liep ik naar het hoekje waar de man zat en ik knielde bij hem neer. _

_"Meneer Olivander, hier" ik duwde hem het bord toe. Hij keek er alleen maar naar en keek toen mij onderzoekend aan, zo te zien vertrouwde hij me niet want hij gaf het bord terug._

_"Ik heb het niet vergiftigd hoor" ik schonk hem een kleine glimlach. "Wie ben je? Ik heb nog nooit eerder een stok voor je gemaakt" zei hij, hij keek me niet meer aan. _

_"Ik ben Emelie Julia Prins, mijn vorige stok is gemaakt door Stavlov, ik kom uit het noorden" vertelde ik hem. "Wat heeft er voor gezorgd dat je hier bij de dooddoeners kwam?" vroeg hij, ik keek naar de grond. _

_"Sorry" voegde hij er aan toe toen hij zag dat ik de vraag niet leuk vond. "Lang verhaal" antwoordde ik zacht op de vraag die net gesteld was. _

_De man keek me weer aan "Je bent aardig, anders dan de rest". Ik gaf hem weer een glimlach "Dank u" antwoordde ik. Ik hield het bord weer voor hem, en dit keer nam hij het aan, hij begon te eten alsof hij in jaren niet meer gegeten had._

_ Hij had ook lange tijd niet gegeten, of weinig. Toen hij klaar was met eten pakte hij een meetlint uit zijn zak en begon hij mijn arm te meten, ik haalde een notitieblok en een pen uit mijn zak en gaf die aan hem. Hij begon aantekeningen te maken. _

Ik heb echt medelijden met de man, zijn situatie is hachelijk. Twee dagen geleden kon ik mijn stok ophalen, ook toen had ik weer wat te eten meegenomen.

Een andere weerwolf had de wacht gehad en ik had Olivander stiekem een fles pompoensap en een stuk cake gegeven, dat had net aan in de grote zakken van mijn gewaad gepast.

Voldemort verdwijselt weg met de eerste groep, als we het sein krijgen kunnen we verdwijnselen naar de afterparty van de Bruiloft. Daar zullen wij eerst aankomen en ongeveer tien minuten daarna zal de eerste groep zich bij ons voegen, en dan is er al een groot gevecht gaande.

Namelijk een groot deel van de Orde van de Feniks zal aanwezig zijn op die bruiloft, en dat zijn geen eerstejaars studentjes die amper met een stok om kunnen gaan. Nee, dat zijn de ervaren gasten, ze kunnen veel beter vechten dan ik.

Bellatrix loopt ongeduldig heen en weer, tot haar grote ongenoegen is ze bij de tweede groep ingedeeld, ze wou veel liever met Voldemort mee.

Mijn gedachten dwalen af naar Severus, hoe zou het gaan? Ik doe een schietgebedje tot de goden waarin ik vraag om hier heelhuids vanaf te komen, en dat Severus ook nog leeft als dit voorbij is. Want als Severus dood zou gaan, zou mijn wereld instorten. Hij is het laatste wat ik heb, mijn laatste familielid, mijn laatste houvast in deze hel. Alsjeblieft.

* * *

***kuch kuch* reviews? :-P**


	6. En WEER een gevangene POV Emelie

**Rum-tum-tum, een hoofdstuk! Aan de korte kant, maar ik ben blij dat ik in deze drukke tijd nog iets heb kunnen uploaden! Thnx lieve reviewertjes!**

**Green.**

* * *

**En WEER een gevangene**

_POV Emelie_

Wachten wachten wachten, en ondertussen Bellatrix gade slaan die onrustig heen en weer loopt.

Net had een van de dooddoeners geopperd dat er misschien wat met 'de Heer van het Duister' gebeurd was, en natuurlijk was Bellatrix weer uit haar slof geschoten en had hem een pets gegeven.

Hij mocht niet zo min denken over hun 'Heer', ik heb de kap van mijn mantel ondertussen afgedaan. Een van de dooddoeners loopt richting mij, ik ken diegene niet, of toch…

"Emelie! Jij ook hier?" Vallera McKansey doet ook haar kap af. Ik knik als antwoord en Vallera, mijn oude zwarte lessen lerares, kijkt me hooghartig aan. Momenteel heeft ze een beetje weg van Bellatrix.

"Je hebt vast net zoveel aanzien als de familie Malfidus, de derderangs dooddoeners, helemaal niks dus!" sist ze. "Sla niet zo'n toon tegen haar aan Vallera! Ze heeft meer aanzien dan jij in je stomme leventje zult krijgen, ze is het nichtje van Sneep. Je weet wel, die Perkamentus heeft vermoord!" schreeuwt Bellatrix, mij verdedigend.

Zo te zien mag ze Vallera niet, want de twee kijken elkaar venijnig aan. Vallera deinst met een 'sorry' achteruit, doet haar kap weer op, en draait zich om net op het moment dat het teken op ieders onderarm begint te branden. Dat is het teken waar iedereen op gewacht heeft, Bellatrix kijkt blij en verdwijnselt, en de rest volgt.

_Knal!_ Ik kijk snel om me heen om de situatie in te schatten, het is een chaos van jewelste. De bruiloftsgasten hadden ons waarschijnlijk verwacht, want velen verdwijnselen weg met knallen en anderen rennen bang rond.

De dooddoeners blokkeren de uitgangen en het is net een kippenhok, overal hoor je gegil en het schreeuwen van spreuken. Behendig weer ik een 'Paralitis' af die op me afgevuurd was door een man met zijn rode haar gebonden in een veter, vast een Wemel.

Iets verderop zie ik Griffel, de Wemel uit mijn jaar en nog een roodharige jongen, ook een Wemel zo te zien. Ik kijk snel of ik Harry Potter zie, die ik dus moet beschermen omdat ik 'goed' ben, nou ja, ongeveer.

Maar de jongen is nergens te bekennen. Er klinken nog meer knallen, de eerste groep dooddoeners is ook gearriveerd, door alle mantels met kappen kan ik niet zien of Severus ertussen zit maar ik hoop van wel.

Op de vloer liggen verscheidene lichamen, sommige dood en andere kruipen voort om zo weg te komen, maar verders is de enorme feesttent zo goed als leeg, de rest is gevlucht.

"Dat was toch een leuk feestje!" zegt Bellatrix blij, ik rol met mijn ogen. De Van Detta loopt met een mes, waarop echte edelstenen zitten, rond en maakt de nog levende mensen af, ik vind het een verschikkelijk gezicht dus wend ik mijn blik af.

Wat Bellatrix doet maakt me misselijk, maar vooral wat de weerwolven doen geeft me een goede reden om over te geven. Ik hou mijn hand voor mijn mond om het tegen te houden terwijl ik wat naar het tentdoek staar, de weerwolven zijn aan het eten, en je snapt volgens mij wel WAT ze eten.

"Emelie" het horen van die vertrouwde stem doet mijn hart luchten, zorgen zinken weg als scheepjes in de oceaan en ik ben echt blij. Ik knuffel Severus uitbundig, we zijn er nog!

Allebei nog wel, mijn schietgebedje is verhoord! "Sev" zeg ik blij, maar ons onderonsje wordt al weer snel beëindigd. "Meekomen!" brult Fenrir en hij duwt een tegenstribbelende man voor zich uit.

Lachend breekt Fenrir zijn toverstok doormidden, de andere weerwolven lachen mee terwijl ze hun leider volgen. "Mogen we hem niet verslinden? Vers vlees!" zegt een van de weerwolven.

"Nee, hij is een gevangene!" brult Fenrir, en ze lopen met zijn allen de tent uit. Ze gaan waarschijnlijk de man naar het Hoofdkwartier brengen en zich daarna terugtrekken in de bossen rondom het grote gebouw, de kelder krijgt er een nieuwe bewoner bij.

Alle dooddoeners, die in tegenstelling tot de weerwolven allemaal kunnen toveren, verdwijnselen terug naar het Hoofdkwartier. Voldemort zal wel allang al terug zijn, en hij zal blij zijn te horen dat we het goed hebben gedaan, het boeit me niet.

Al waar ik momenteel aan denk is dat er misschien nog een kans is dat ik naar Zweinstein terug mag gaan. Nu zijn de dooddoeners namelijk aan de macht, Jeegers wordt Minister. Maar professor Anderling is het schoolhoofd nu, mag ik dan wel naar Zweinstein?

Verwijt iedereen mij er dan niet van een dooddoener te zijn? Zullen ze me niet aanvallen? Ik weet het niet. Bij het hoofdkwartier aangekomen loop ik direct door naar mij kamer, en ik plof neer op mijn bed.

"Hoe ging het?" vraagt Draco, hij zit wat verveeld op zijn bed. "Goed, de minister is dood en er zit er weer een beneden in de kelder" mompel ik, hij ziet waarschijnlijk dat ik er niet over praten wil want hij veranderd onmiddellijk van onderwerp.

"We kunnen weer naar Zweinstein" zegt hij blij, blijkbaar wil hij dat net zo graag als ik. "Echt?!" vraag ik en ik kijk hem met grote ogen aan. "Weet je dat niet? Sneep wordt schoolhoofd!" vertelt hij. Wat!? Severus, schoolhoofd? Dus het staat vast, ik kan naar Zweinstein!

* * *

**reviews?**


	7. Verdwenen Thuis POV Emelie

**Verdwenen Thuis**

_POV Emelie_

Ik weet nog hoe ik hier vorig jaar voor het eerst naar binnen liep, door de deuren aan de voorkant van het grote kasteel. Ik was te laat, omdat ik helemaal uit het noorden vandaan had moeten komen.

Door de harde septemberwind had ik wat vertraging opgelopen, wat voor veel kijks had gezorgd toen ik uiteindelijk de Grote zaal binnenliep. Het bleek niet normaal te zijn dat er een zesdejaars gesorteerd moest worden, dat gebeurde gewoonlijk in het eerste jaar.

Ik was ook super blij geweest toen ik hier na mijn Holistio verblijf weer terug was, dit had gevoelt als mijn thuis. Maar nu ik zo om me heen kijk voelt dit niet meer als mijn thuis, het lijkt zo onbekend.

Alle luiken voor de grote ramen zijn dichtgedaan, en in de donkere schaduw overal lijkt niets anders dan duister te zijn. Al het goede hier is slecht geworden, ik had ook niet anders verwacht in zo'n dooddoenerschool.

De enige reden dat er nog leerlingen zijn in dat het verplicht is alle heksen en tovenaars tussen de elf en achttien naar een toverschool te sturen, ze zeggen dat je anders vermoord wordt.

Alle leerlingen lopen twee aan twee de Grote zaal binnen, met voorop de twee Kragge's, dooddoeners. De meeste zwadderaars lopen met opgeheven hoofd door de gangen, hun afdeling is nu de beste, staat nu bovenaan.

De andere afdelingen zijn nu de mindere, alles is veranderd. Naast mij loopt Draco, die heel ongelukkig om zich heen kijkt, alsof Zweinstein ook voor hem altijd een thuis was geweest en het nu niet meer is.

Een thuis, zoals het was voor velen, want vertel mij namelijk eens een reden dat het niet een thuis had kunnen zijn. Dat kan niet, want die reden bestond niet, nu zijn er wel honderd redenen.

Allemaal in het leven geroep door de overname van de toverwereld, de greep naar macht van Voldemort. Ik neem plaats aan onze afdelingstafel, het is doodstil in de Grote zaal, iedereen is bang dat als hij of zij iets zegt ze vervloekt worden.

De heerschappij van het kwaad heeft de toverwereld in zijn macht, en dat gaat nog wel even duren. De afdelingstafel van Huffelpuf telt nog maar de helft van de leerlingen die er eerst zaten, allemaal dreuzeltelgen die zijn opgeroepen door het ministerie om vervolgens vermoord te worden, of ze zijn ondergedoken.

Ook de leerlingenaantallen van Ravenklauw en Griffoendor zijn kleiner geworden, en ik mis misschien één gezicht aan onze eigen afdelingstafel. Niet elke Zwadderaar is immers van zuiver tovenaarsbloed, er zit ook uitschot in onze afdeling.

De stilte begint bijna ondragelijk te worden als een van de Kragge's, de man, met een houten stok drie keer op de grond tikt. Iedereen wendt zijn gezicht naar hem, maar dat is blijkbaar niet wat hij gewild had, want hij begint woest te brullen.

"Onaanvaardbare, ongedisciplineerde, onuitstaanbare kinderen zijn jullie!" zijn woorden galmden door de zaal "Drie keer tikken is tegelijk netjes opstaan, NU!".

Kinderen staan op, tikken anderen aan die dat niet doen, en kijken om zich heen. De zaal is gevuld met het geluid van schuivende banken, het vallen van bestek, en het zachte geroesemoes van leerlingen.

Het hoofd van de man vooraan op het podium wordt nu zelfs rood van woede, ach, moet hij zelf weten.

Drie uur later, na tien keer opnieuw te hebben geoefend met opstaan, de sorteerseremonie te hebben bekeken, en te hebben gegeten, lopen de leerlingen uitgeput naar hun slaapzalen.

Ik had nog tevergeefs zitten wachten op mijn neef, maar die was er niet, en dat vind ik vreemd. Ik ben zo iemand die zich veels te snel zorgen maakt, dat weet ik, maar toch maak ik me nu weer zorgen.

Geïrriteerd door mijn zorgen en moe van de sta-op-training plof ik neer op mijn bed, de andere meisjes in de slaapzaal doen hetzelfde. Allemaal zijn ze van zuiver bloed, maar ze hebben niks met de dooddoeners te maken, dit hadden ze vast nooit gedacht.

Een dooddoenertweeling en een moordenaar leiden Zweinstein, ondanks alles is Severus dat toch? Een Moordenaar?

"Achterlijke zak" mompelt Patty, en ze laat zich achterover zakken in haar bed. Ik grinnik, ze bedoelt honderd procent zeker het mannelijke bestandsdeel van de Kraggetweeling.

Wanneer ik me heb omgekleed knip ik het lampje uit "welterusten" zeg ik en ik leg mijn hoofd op het zachte kussen neer. Meteen val ik als een blok in slaap.


	8. Tikke-Takke-Tik POV Emelie

**Tikke-Takke-Tik**

_POV Emelie_

_Tik tik tik _iedereen aan de afdelingstafel kijkt Draco geïrriteerd aan. _Tik tik tik _gaat zijn vork weer op de rand van zijn bord, Patty stoot hem aan met haar elleboog.

Draco kijkt op, ook mensen uit andere afdelingen kijken inmiddels naar hem, en hij beseft dat hij de aandacht naar zich toe getrokken heeft. Mensen zijn onder het eten nog steeds stil, logisch, zo onder het toeziend oog van de Kragge's.

Ik zucht en kijk naar de oppertafel, gisteren waren er alleen de twee Kragge's, maar nu zitten bijna alle leraren weer op hun plek. Natuurlijk is de lerares dreuzelkunde er niet, die is dood.

Professor Anderling lijkt niet in een goede bui te zijn en ze houdt nauwlettend in de gaten wat de Kragge's doen, niet blij en achterdochtig zijn zijn niet echt eigenschappen waarvan je zou zeggen 'die horen bij haar'. Alhoewel je ongelukkig zijn ook niet tot de kenmerken van Draco rekent, hij is het toch.

Hij staart nu naar zijn bord met eten alsof hij als hij het opeet nog ongelukkiger wordt. Ik prik wat met mijn vork in mijn geklutste ei, en staar wat om me heen, ik heb niet echt trek.

Ik heb nergens trek in, in het dooddoener zijn, in een wereld in handen van de dooddoeners, waarom is het mijn leven dat telkens ondersteboven staat? Waarom is het lot mij niet goedgezind?

"Emelie, ik vroeg wat" ik kijk op. Zijn helderblauwe ogen kijken mij vragend aan, alsof hij op een antwoord wacht. "Wat?" vraag ik, niet wetend wat de vraag was, en dus ook niet in staat een antwoord te geven.

"Of je zo even meeloopt" zegt hij zacht. Met hem meelopen? "Waarheen?" vraag ik weer. "Ik wil even met je pra-.." _Tik tik tik _iedereen staat meteen als één man op want dit keer is het niet Draco die irritant op zijn bord zit te tikken maar de mannelijke Kragge die drie keer met zijn stok op de grond tikte ten teken dat iedereen op moest staan.

"Twee aan twee naar jullie lessen!" brult hij, iedereen doet wat hij zegt. Ik loop naast Draco naar Zwarte kunsten, verweer is het nu namelijk niet meer.

Draco kijkt wat onbeholpen naar de grond, van ons onderonsje is namelijk niets gekomen, en als hij iets privé wil zeggen kan dat niet vanwege de menigte om ons heen.

Wanneer we in het lokaal zijn neem ik plaats naast Draco en we staren stil wat vooruit, deze les wordt gegeven door Amycus Kragge, van de Kraggetweeling. Zijn naam staat namelijk met hanenpoten op het bord geschreven.

Met een klap sluit hij de deur, en loopt met schrede passen naar voren. Daar gekomen draait hij zich om en kijkt ons allemaal doordringend aan, we hebben les met de Griffoendors. Je hoort Simon Filister, een Griffoendor, geschokt naar adem happen.

Amycus grinnikt en geeft de jongen een sinistere grijns, daarna haalt hij zijn toverstok uit de zak van zijn gewaad. "Crucio!" hij wijst op Simon, die het uitschreeuwt van pijn.

Hij valt van zijn stoel en kronkelt rond op de vloer, nog steeds schreeuwend. Wanneer de leraar beslist dat het genoeg is stopt hij zijn stok weer weg, hij loopt naar zijn bureau en doet alsof er niks gebeurt is.

Marcel Lubbermans wil zijn vriend overeind helpen, maar na een doordringende blik van Amycus veranderd hij van gedachte. "Wie wil even duelleren? Niemand? Jij, hier komen" hij wijst naar mij.

Langzaam sta ik op en ik loop naar hem toe. "Ah, Emelie Sneep is het niet?" zegt hij, ik schudt mijn hoofd. "Emelie Prins meneer" wat een oen, alleen omdat ik het nichtje van Severus ben heb ik niet meteen dezelfde achternaam!

Ik heb geen haakneus.. en oom Thomas was trouwens een dreuzel, en ik ben volbloed, dus ik kan never een Sneep zijn. "Sorry" zegt hij quasi verontschuldigend. "Jij, ook hier!" en hij wijst naar Draco. Die komt overeind en strompeld naar voren, hij lijkt er helemaal geen zin in te hebben.


	9. Ik volg mijn hart POV Emelie

**Ik moet dan ook echt weer degene zijn die jullie weer zolang heeft laten wachten... tsjah, ik ga geen smoesjes verzinnen. Maar goed, ik draag dit hoofdstuk op aan drie schatjes, namelijk: Luutje19, SkyeWizard en LilyLoena. Thnx voor het constante gereview, luv u guys!**

**Green.**

* * *

**Ik volg mijn hart**

_POV Emelie_

We staan tegenover elkaar, stok in de hand en in aanvalspositie, maar wil ik hem wel aanvallen? Hij lijkt nu zo hulpeloos, zal hij mij wel durven aanvallen?.

"Klaar? 3, 2, 1, Start!" Amycus kijkt heen en weer tussen ons en ziet waarschijnlijk dat er weinig actiespanning is tussen ons want hij trekt zijn stok, door mijn twijfelen heb ik het startsein gemist.

"Depulso!" ik word keihard naar achteren gegooid en knal tegen de muur, ik zak naar beneden. "Les afgelopen, jullie twee, volgende les gaan jullie het duel afmaken" zegt hij tegen Draco en mij.

Mijn hoofd bonkt, het doet pijn, logisch omdat ik net tegen de muur gegooid ben door die spreuk. Professor Kragge dirigeert iedereen het lokaal uit, om mij vervolgens achter te laten.

Maar wanneer hij Draco er als laatste uit wil zetten, duikt de zwadderaar behendig om hem heen en snelt hij naar mij toe. De deur wordt dichtgedaan, wat betekent dat de leraar zwarte kunsten vertrokken is. "Gaat het?" vraag Draco, terwijl hij mij overeind helpt.

"Ja, bedankt" ik geef hem een glimlach. "Wat hebben we nu?" vraag ik hem. "Niets, een tussenuur, daarna hebben we gedaanteverwisselingen" antwoordt hij. Ik sta met mijn rug tegen de muur, waar ik net tegenaan gesmeten werd, en ik kijk hem aan.

Zijn helderblauwe ogen zijn zo mooi, ik zou er wel in weg willen dromen. Begin ik hem nu… leuk te vinden? Ik voel mijn wangen rood worden, mooi, nu heb ik mezelf verraden!

In het hoofdkwartier waren Draco en ik erg naar elkaar toegegroeid, we deelden immers een kamer, komt het daardoor? Wanneer mijn ogen de zijne ontmoeten wendt hij zijn blik gegeneerd af, en ook hij wordt rood.

Voorzichtig pak ik zijn hand, die losjes langs zijn lichaam bungelt en ik geef er een kneepje in. Hij kijkt me aan, intens, en voor ik het weet ben ik naar voren gekomen en zijn mijn lippen op de zijne. Passievol zoen ik hem, en ik voel hoe hij mij terug zoent.

Veel te snel stopt de zoen en staan we daar, met zijn tweetjes in een leeg lokaal, zijn armen om mijn middel en de mijne om zijn nek. "Ik hou van je" zeg ik zacht, en ik speel wat met een plukje van zijn haar.

"Ik hou ook van jou, zielsveel Emelie" zegt hij. Dit keer is hij het die het initiatief neemt, hij buigt zijn hoofd naar me toe en drukt zijn lippen weer op de mijne. Deze kus is intenser en langer dan de vorige, want op het moment dat we elkaars lippen dan eindelijk met rust laten zien we dat we niet veel tijd meer hebben om bij gedaanteverwisselingen te komen.

Zo snel als we kunnen pakken we onze tassen en snellen we het lokaal uit, en we rennen naar de volgende les.

"Sorry, sorry" zeg ik als ik en Draco net aan te laat bij professor Anderling het lokaal in stormen. Nog nahijgend van het rennen lopen we naar onze plaats, naast elkaar, en we gaan zitten.

Fijn, nu kan ik elk moment in elkaar zakken omdat ik gewoonweg doodop ben. Zuchtend pak ik mijn boeken uit mijn tas, die zullen we nodig hebben.

De eerste les is altijd theorie, theorie, theorie. De tweede les zullen we hoogstwaarschijnlijk die theorie moeten gebruiken in de praktijk, iets als een egel in een speldenkussen veranderen of zoiets. "Doe jullie boeken open op pagina 105" zegt professor Anderling.

Ik open mijn boek op de pagina en zie dat het het laatste hoofdstuk is van het boek, daarmee beginnen doet de lerares gedaanteverwisselingen ook nooit. Tot mijn grote vreugde zie ik dat het hoofdstuk over Faunaten gaat.

"Hiermee gaan wij het hele jaar bezig zijn, ik moet zeggen dat het maar enkelen lukt. Jullie zijn mijn PUIST klas dus ik heb al een selectie van mensen die het zouden kunnen, lees het hoofdstuk goed door.

Volgende les beginnen we met voorbereidingen". Ik heb dus het hele uur in uiterste concentratie het hoofdstuk gelezen, ik wil heel graag alles goed doen en een faunaat worden. Ik fantaseerde al over wat voor dier ik ging worden, ik vond een paard wel mooi of een eekhoorn.

Mijn gedachten gingen onder het lezen alle mogelijke dieren af en ik beoordeelde ze, uiteindelijk bleef ik toch bij een eekhoorn, die verplaatste zich zo makkelijk.

Draco zei dat hij het echt cool zou vinden als hij een feniks zou zijn, helaas moest ik hem vertellen dat dat maar zelden voorkomt. Gewoon bijna niet. Dus de kans dat hij daadwerkelijk een feniks is is miniem.

Patty had voor de grap gezegd dat Draco een fret zou worden, daarbij had hij een zuur gezicht getrokken. Patty legde aan mij uit dat Draco een keer, in hun vierde jaar, door een leraar voor straf in een witte fret was veranderd. Ik moest natuurlijk grinniken en had een beledigde blik van Draco gehad.

"Wat hebben we nu?" vraagt Draco, ik kijk op mijn rooster. "Ik heb nu kruidenkunde, jij geschiedenis van toverkunst, waarom heb je in godsnaam dat vak gekozen?" ik kijk hem vragen aan.

"Ik heb het niet gekozen, mijn pa heeft mijn vakken gekozen, ikzelf had oude runen willen kiezen. Maar mijn pa…. Je snapt het wel, het wordt gegeven door een halfbloed, maar mijn pa zegt dat het een smerig modderbloedje is" antwoord hij.

Hij lijkt het niet helemaal eens te zijn met de woorden van zijn vader, maar ertegenin gaan heeft waarschijnlijk geen zin, zijn vader is een dooddoener. Ik merk op dat ik de hele tijd verdrink in die mooie ogen van hem, ogen die mij eerder niet zo erg opgevallen zijn.

Het is nu gewoon honderd procent duidelijk; ik ben verliefd op hem. Ik sta nu op het punt een relatie aan te gaan met een mede-zwadderaar, maar is dat wel zo slim? Draco is een dooddoener, zijn hele familie bestaat uit dooddoeners!

En dan bedoel ik slechte dooddoeners, dus niet als mijn neef en ik, denk maar aan Bellatrix. En degenen van zijn familie die het dooddoenerschap geweigerd hebben zijn dood of verbannen, hij is geen van beiden.

Hij is slecht, tenminste, dat is al wat ik weet. Hij is niet zoals Sev en ik, hij spioneert niet, dus dan is hij de Heer van het Duister trouw. Kan ik hem dan nog liefhebben?

Vraagt deze relatie dan niet te veel van ons beiden? Kijk, als Draco nou nog geen dooddoener was en ik wel, had ik hier anders tegenaan gekeken. Want dan had ik hem met me meegesleurd mijn lot in.

Maar allebei zaten we al verstrikt in het dooddoenerschap, dan is er toch een mogelijkheid? Als je van elkaar houd, zeggen ze toch dat je alles aankunt? Maar zou ik het aankunnen als straks boven water komt dat ik de dooddoeners heb verloochend, dan zullen zowel hij als ik sterven!

Dan ben ik schuldig aan zijn dood. Ik twijfel. Moet ik naar mijn hart of naar mijn verstand luisteren? Ik hou van hem, en hij van mij. Waarom maakt mijn geweten het me zo verdomde moeilijk onze liefde te bewerkstelligen?

Maar ondanks dat is mijn keuze gemaakt, ik volg mijn hart, en dat pad dat ik dan volg leidt naar Draco. Klaar uit.

Ik vloek zacht als een van de lange, zwiepende takken van de Figaria een diepe snee in mijn wang maakt. Door al mijn gemijmer was ik niet op die stomme plant/boom aan het letten, dat mag er ook nog bijkomen.

Woest stampvoet ik naar het ding en geef het een trap, raar genoeg trekt het zich meteen terug en zijn de takken nu rustig. Had ik dat niet een paar seconden eerder kunnen weten?

Professor Stronk komt aanlopen met een ontsmettingsdoekje, want ze zag dat de tak van de Figaria me raakte. Met het doekje op mijn wang loop ik naar de Figaria en ik trek een aantal pulpvruchten uit de brede stronk.

De Figaria lijkt weer tot leven te komen nu ik hem aan het molesteren ben en de takken beginnen weer gevaarlijk te zwiepen.

* * *

**Beetje klef maar goed, I luv romance. Vertel me wat jullie ervan vonden in een REVIEW!**


	10. Ezel POV Emelie

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry! Ik was 3 weken lang op vakantie en moest dit hoofdstukje nog betaèn (tsjah dat doe ik zelf) en nu blijkt dat het al perfectemundo was! Dahm... Maar goed, jullie hebben gewacht, en dat moet beloond worden he? Dit is een kort stukkie, maar ik ga verder schrijven! *schrijf schrijf* Ik weet al waar dit verhaal heen moet gaan, normaal gesproken schrijf ik maar wat, maar nu heb ik een plot. Thnx Luutje19 voor het idee (je hebt het me onbewust gegeven.**

**Sorry, ik ben in de speech-stemming!**

**Green.**

* * *

**Ezel**

_Pov Emelie_

Even later, na nog twee sneeën opgelopen te hebben door de Figaria, heb ik de benodigde tien pulpvruchten. Ik pers ze uit, giet het in opbergpotjes en ik draai de dekseltjes erop.

Daarna loop ik naar professor Stronk en lever ik de potjes in. "Je bent snel, voor deze opdracht krijg je een Uitmuntend, net als Lubbermans" zegt ze.

Ik kijk om me heen en zie dat Marcel net iets eerder dan mij klaar was, en zijn spullen nu bij elkaar pakt. Anderen zijn nog steeds bezig pulpvruchten te bemachtigen van de agressieve plant, wat erg moeilijk is, weet ik nu naar eigen ervaring.

Ik pak mijn tas en loop de kas uit, het is lunchtijd en mijn maag rammelt.

Ik zie dat mensen de verandering opmerken, ik bedoel de verhouding tussen mij en Draco. Patty was onder de lunch boos weg gestormd omdat Draco rood werd door een opmerking van Noot, die terecht opmerkte dat we een schattig stel waren.

Nu ijsbeert Draco door de leerlingenkamer, die op ons na leeg is. "Als mijn vader dit hoort.." zegt hij. "Wat is er erg aan Draco?

Ik hoor bij 'de club'!" ik snap niet waar hij het over heeft, ik ben toch ook een 'dooddoener'. Al waar zijn vader om geeft, is dat de vriendin van zijn zoon een volbloed heks moet zijn, bereid moet zijn dooddoener te worden(dat ben ik al, dus _no worries_) en waarschijnlijk dat ze in Zwadderich zit.

Of heb ik het mis? Geen van de drie dingen ontbreekt aan mij, vink het hokje _geschikt _maar aan mensen! "Ik ben uitgehuwelijkt" zegt Draco zuchtend. Het komt als een schok aan, uitgehuwelijkt?

"Aan wie?" vraag ik nieuwsgierig. "Patty". Wat?! Moet hij met _HAAR _trouwen? Ze is aardig en grappig, maar ze speelt nogal graag de baas. Iedereen moet naar haar pijpen dansen, en sorry, een beauty is ze dus echt niet.

"Dus…." Verder kom ik niet, ik snap het. Uiteindelijk raak ik hem kwijt, omdat hij met Patty moet trouwen. Als hij dat niet zou doen, zullen er vast wel consequenties zijn.

"Ik moet met iemand trouwen van wie ik niet hou ja, Emelie, ik wil bij jou zijn!" hij schreeuwt het bijna. "Het leven is hard in deze tijden, en betere liggen volgens mij niet in het vooruitzicht" fluister ik terwijl ik overeind kom vanuit de Zwadderich-groene sofa.

Ik kus hem zacht op zijn mond en loop de leerlingenkamer uit, ik besluit naar mijn neef te gaan, de lessen van vandaag zijn toch al voorbij. Even later sta ik voor de waterspuwer, die de toegang naar het kantoor van het schoolhoofd, mijn neef dus, en al zijn andere vertrekken verbergt.

Tot mijn ongenoegen besef ik dat ik het wachtwoord niet weet. "Juffrouw Prins, moet ik je er even op attenderen dat leerlingen niet zomaar door de gangen mogen dwalen, of bij het schoolhoofd mogen komen."

Ik draai me om, om vervolgens recht tegenover Alecto, de tweelingzus van Amycus, te staan. "Jij" ik spuw het woord uit "gaat niet zeggen wat ik wel en niet mag".

Nijdig kijk ik haar aan, ik wil naar mijn neef, en laat dat regiem even lekker niet voor mij gelden. Ik sta op Voldemorts _lijstje_(wat niet echt bestaat) boven de Kragge tweeling, dus al zijn ze mijn leraren, ze kunnen mij in feite niets bevelen.

Ik laat de kans om dat er bij Alecto in te wrijven niet links liggen, wraak voor de vloek die Amycus op mij gebruikte. "Wachtwoord" zeg ik. Ze weet dat het een eis is, dus antwoordt ze. "Een ezel stoot zich in het algemeen…-"

"Niet twee keer aan dezelfde steen" maak ik haar zin ongeduldig af. Ze grinnikt sinister "fout" zegt ze. Ik trek een wenkbrauw op. Ik had het eigenlijk wel kunnen weten, het is een dreuzelgezegde, ooit van mijn moeder geleerd.

"_Maar stoot een ezel zich dan wel? Zo dom zijn ze toch niet?" ik keek mijn moeder aan, die lief glimlachte naar haar 3 jaar oude dochter.__"Het is maar een gezegde schat" ze stond op uit haar vaste stoel bij de haard en ze liep naar de keuken, mij achterlatend. Ze ging vast met het eten beginnen, ik stond op. "Mam, mag ik naar Katy?" riep ik. "Ja, als je om 6 uur thuis bent" ik rende de deur uit op weg naar Katy._

Terug denken aan de zorgeloze tijd voor de dood van mijn ouders is fijn, terug denken aan mijn beste vriendin Katy ook. Maar daarna komt de pijn omdat ik besef dat ze dood zijn, ze komen niet meer terug! "Zeg gewoon het wachtwoord" sis ik. "Ezel" grinnikt ze terwijl ze zich omdraait en wegloopt. Waarom had ze mij voor schut gezet? O ja, ze mag me niet..

Ik klop op de deur van het kantoor van het schoolhoofd, Severus.

* * *

**O en trouwens; Het 'Review' knopje hieronder heeft honger :P**


	11. V, H en GGO POV Emelie

**Hey hey! Ik heb het hele verhaal in mijn hoofd zitten! Ik weet het einde, ik weet hoe dit verder loopt. Dus schrijven zal niet zo moeilijk meer zijn! Sorry Luutje19 dat ik het niet op tijd af had voordat je naar Londen ging! Ik hoop dat wanneer je terug bent en dit leest (en misschien nog een hoofdstukje) dat je het me vergeeft. Tegen iedereen zeg ik mijn slogan: VEEL LEESPLEZIER!**

**Green.**

* * *

**Vergadering, Haat en grijs gewassen Onderbroeken.**

_POV Emelie_

"Emelie!" groet mijn neef vrolijk wanneer ik zijn kantoor binnenloop. "Sev" groet ik neutraal terug, ik was een beetje chagrijnig geworden van Alecto.

"Vanwaar het onverwachte bezoek?" Severus kijkt me vragend aan. "Ik ben vrij, mag ik mijn neefje geen bezoekje brengen?" vraag ik pruilend en ik woel met mijn hand door zijn haar zoals mijn moeder dat altijd liefkozend bij mij had gedaan.

Zijn normaal zo sluike, vettige haar is nu pluizig en had volume, misschien als hij minder shampoo zou gebruiken (ik ben met hem deze zomer eens naar de winkel geweest, hij gebruikt twee flessen per week) en één keer per week conditioner, zou het nog wat kunnen worden.

Mijn neef kijkt me gekwetst aan. "Hé, mijn haar!" op dat moment wordt er op de deur geklopt en voordat Severus kan zeggen dat hij geen tijd heeft, of dat de klopper mag binnenkomen, zwaait de deur al open.

Amycus komt binnen, op de voet gevolgd door zijn zus. Alecto begint keihard te lachen, de tranen stromen over haar wangen, en ze strompelt snikkend het kantoor weer uit.

Amycus daarentegen houdt zijn gezicht neutraal, of hij vindt het niet grappig, of hij weet het heel goed te verbergen! "Severus, we moeten even wat bespreken, eigenlijk moest Alecto er ook zijn… maar ze-" hij gebaart naar de deur.

Severus trekt snel de lades een voor een open, waarschijnlijk op zoek naar een spiegel. Ik ga met mijn hand naar mijn zak, ik had volgens mij nog wel… aha, ik haal een knalgeel make-upspiegeltje uit mijn zak en overhandig het aan mijn neef.

Hij klapt het open en kijkt met grote ogen naar zijn spiegelbeeld. "Excuseer me even" snel staat hij op en hij verdwijnt naar zijn kamers door een deur rechts achter hem.

Amycus richt zijn blik op mij. "Weg jij, we moeten vergaderen" sneert hij. "Waarover?" vraag ik en ik kijk hem uitdagend aan. "Gaat je niets aan, en nu wegwezen!" ik kijk hem vuil aan, draai me om en ga weg. Wat een eikel!

Ik heb het recht er bij te zijn! Nou ja, als het met de dooddoeners te maken heeft… Mopperend loop ik door de gangen van het kasteel, ik heb niets meer te doen. En aan al mijn huiswerk beginnen heb ik geen zin.

Ik besluit maar over het terrein van Zweinstein te lopen, waar vroeger allemaal planten groeiden en bloemen stonden is nu een en al verwoesting.

Het lijkt wel alsof ik heel ergens anders ben dan de plek waar ik afgelopen jaar zo graag liep, zelfs Hagrids huisje staat er niet meer, Hagrid zelf is er niet eens meer! Het enige wat ervan over is is een hoopje steen en as.

Ik loop naar het meer, dat kunnen ze niet verpesten. Ze kunnen de meermensen niets aandoen, de gigantische octopus speelt voor beschermer van het meer, dat heb ik gelezen is een boek over Zweinstein uit de bibliotheek.

Hermelien had het me aangeraden, Hermelien is er trouwens ook niet, evenals Harry Potter en die Wemelgast. Severus had het gehad over dat ze zoeken naar voorwerpen, meer wilde hij niet uitleggen.

Voorwerpen van Voldemort, en die moeten ze vernietigen, klinkt een beetje cliché he? Waarom zouden ze voorwerpen van Hem zoeken als ze zich beter konden richten op de Heer van het Duister zelf!?

Maar toen ik dat vroeg wou Severus er opeens niets meer over kwijt, hij had iets gemompeld over mij ermee in gevaar brengen en mag niet van Perkamentus.

Zuchtend laat ik me op de grond vallen voor het meer. "Doet het meer je niet aan vorig jaar denken?" verschrikt kijk ik om me heen. Het is Draco, ik ontspan weer.

"Ja" antwoord ik en ik draai me weer terug om naar het rustig golvende water van het meer te kijken. Was alles maar weer zoals vorig jaar. Draco komt naast me zitten en kijkt ook naar het meer.

"Patty heeft mijn vader geuild" zegt hij na een kleine stilte. "Was hij boos?" vraag ik. "Ja, ik mag niet meer met je omgaan. Patty hangt nu de hele tijd aan mijn heb haar net even kunnen afschudden en ik kan zo maar beter weer terug gaan om ervoor te zorgen dat ze niet achterdochtig wordt" Draco zucht.

"WAT?!" ik draai mijn hoofd naar hem toe en voor ik het door heb zijn zijn lippen op de mijne. Deze kus voelt niet goed, het is een… afscheidskus.

Tranen rollen over mijn wangen, dit is niet eerlijk. Waarom moet Patty tussen ons komen? We zijn nog niet eens een dag samen! Draco staat op en met een laatste blik richtend op mij draait hij zich om en loopt hij weg.

Ik haat Patty, met heel mijn ziel haat ik Patty! Even later sta ik, nog nasnikkend, op en loop ik in de richting waarin Draco net verdwenen was, terug naar het kasteel.

Tijdens het lopen mijmer ik weer, dat doe ik veel, dat weet iederéén! Ik heb altijd ongeluk, ik ben een dooddoener, Patty is een trut, mijn neef runt met de andere dooddoeners de school.

Ik ben een pechvogel! Ik kan niets! Niet eens zelfmoord plegen (ik heb dat vorig jaar geprobeerd, en toen mezelf weer tegengehouden).

Ik heb me vaak afgevraagd of ik wel nodig was op deze aard, het antwoord is dan wel 'Ja'. Maar het klinkt niet echt overtuigend. De dooddoeners kunnen me wel missen, de HELE SCHOOL kan me wel missen, iedereen haat me nu mijn neef..

_Maar Severus kan je niet missen _zegt een klein stemmetje betweterig in mijn hoofd. Het stemmetje heeft gelijk, dat kan Severus niet. Ik besef dat ik niet goed gelopen ben.

Ik ben niet in de kerkers, op weg naar de vertrekken van Zwadderich, ik ben bij een doodlopend eind. Boos staar ik tegen de muur op, waarom ben ik hier? Deze muur kan me geen verlossing bieden, deze muur kan me niet helpen. Ik heb een plek nodig waar ik kan uitrusten!

Een plek waar ik weg ben van al het kwade, een plek met aardige mensen en goede mensen. Ik loop een paar keer heen en weer langs de muur, bedenkend wat ik nu ga doen.

Waar ben ik eigenlijk? Ik ben hier nooit eerder geweest. Nou ja, ik ben wel vaker ergens niet geweest. De school heeft namelijk ook een geheime kamer, waarin een dood basiliskenlijk ligt, dat stamt uit Harry Potters tweede jaar op Zweinstein.

Harry heeft een talent om in de problemen te komen! _Ik ook _stom stemmetje. Het is bijna kerstvakantie, dan gaan een paar leerlingen naar huis (vooral dooddoenerskinderen, de rest blijft hier, omdat het hier veiliger is).

Ik blijf hier niet, Severus en ik gaan naar Villa Prins. Severus heeft het geërft van onze oma, hij logeerde er soms in weekenden midden in het schooljaar, wanneer hij maar even tijd had.

Verder woonde hij in zijn oude vervallen pand, ik ben daar nog nooit geweest, ik heb alleen Pippeling erover horen klagen. Pippeling, het rattenmannetje, had Severus moeten dienen.

Het eindigde met Severus die Pippeling eruit trapte omdat zijn onderbroeken grijs waren geworden. (de domme rat had ze bij zijn zwarte kleding gegooid, zijn nieuwe cape gaf af).

Ik weet niet waarom mijn neef, die in helemaal zwart gekleed gaat, witte onderbroeken heeft. Zit vast een grappig verhaal achter! Maar mijn neef heeft ook een privé leven weet je… Dus nog drie dagen en ik mag deze hel verlaten! Al is het maar voor een weekje, waarna Severus weer terug moet naar Zweinstein.

Na drie keer heen en weer gelopen te hebben langs de muur verschijnt er opeens een deur.

* * *

**Ik wil van alles weten! Wat jullie ervan vonden, want jullie denken, voelen etc. Ik wil het weten, vertel het me in een review! That will make my day!**


	12. De Kamer van Hoge Nood POV Emelie

**Tadaaaa, een nieuw hoofdstukkie, for all of you guys!**

**Ik hoop dat het in de smaak valt!**

**Green.**

* * *

**De Kamer van Hoge Nood**

_POV Emelie_

Een deur… maar die was er net nog niet! Ik kijk ernaar, net was dit alleen nog maar een doodnormale muur! Het was een doodlopende gang! Heb ik me dat verbeeld?

Was die enorme, bruine deur al die tijd al hier? Terwijl ik mijmerend heen en weer liep voor de muur, kan er toch niet zomaar een deur verschenen zijn!?

Trouwens, wat zal er achter die deur zijn? Verlossing, waar ik net om vroeg? Ik besluit dat ik naar binnen ga, alleen even een kijkje nemen, daarna meteen weer weg.

Want zomaar verschijnende deuren zijn ongeveer hetzelfde als een zomaar verschijnende ingang van de geheime kamer, slecht. Voorzichtig doe ik de deur open, en ik kijk naar binnen.

Twee gezichten draaien zich verschrikt naar me toe, tegelijkertijd pakken ze hun toverstokken en richten die op mij. En ik doe het domste wat ik maar kan doen, ik loop naar binnen en sluit de deur.

"Wat doe je hier?" sist Ginny Wemel, het zusje van de beste vriend van Harry Potter. De jongen die tegenover haar zit kijkt van de een naar de ander, het is Marcel Lubbermans.

"Wat doen jullie hier?" stel ik mijn tegenvraag. Ginny lijkt te twijfelen over wat ze moet zeggen dus neem ik het woord maar weer.

"Ik kom in vrede hoor, ik zocht een plek om niet geconfronteerd te hoeven worden met die hel hier. Ik wil dit evenmin als jullie. EN.. ik heb een gruwelijke hekel aan de Kragge's" zeg ik, wetend dat het Ginny's en Marcel's bedoeling was niet gevonden te worden.

Voor Marcel is dit genoeg, hij laat zijn toverstok zakken, maar bergt hem niet op. Ginny daarentegen kijkt me bits aan en wijst nog steeds met haar stok naar me. Zuchtend pak ik mijn eigen toverstok en gooi die naar haar toe, behendig vangt ze hem op.

"En wil je me nu alsjeblieft niet vermoordden?" vraag ik. Ginny ploft weer neer op de bank tegenover die van Marcel, ik kijk rond. Het lijkt wel een slaapkamer, want in de hoek staat een stapelbed, zouden Ginny en Marcel hier slapen?

"Waarom zijn jullie hier?" vraag ik weer, nu aardiger. "We worden vermoord zodra we hier uit komen" zegt Marcel, Ginny kijkt hem boos aan. "Ze is een dooddoener, net als de Kragges" sist ze tegen Marcel.

"Correctie" zeg ik "niet 'net als', zij werden het uit eigen wil. Ik deed het omdat mijn neef anders niet meer spionnetje kon spelen, we zouden beiden zijn vermoord". Ginny kijkt me met grote ogen aan, net als Marcel.

Ginny heb ik al een tijdje niet meer gezien, ongeveer een maand geleden verdween ze. Marcel was vandaag nog bij kruidenkunde. De jongste wemel ziet er verschrikkelijk uit, ze is helemaal uitgemergeld, alsof ze al een tijdje geen eten heeft gehad, ik kijk haar geschokt aan.

"Ginny, wat is er aan de gebeurd?" vraag ik. "Er.. is hier geen eten, en als ik hier naar buiten loop vinden de Kragges me en martelen ze me voordat ze me vermoordden" fluistert ze en ze kijkt naar de grond.

"Ik bracht Ginny water, dat was het enige wat ik mee kon smokkelen, omdat dat toegestaan is in lessen was het niet zo raar" vertelde Marcel. "Maar vandaag, na Kruidenkunde, ving ik een gesprek op van de Kragges dat ze dachten dat ik wist waar Harry was.

Ze wouden me martelen tot de dood als het moest. En nu zit ik hier ook. Ik heb niemand verteld over Ginny, dus niemand kan ons eten en drinken brengen…".

Mijn mond was middenin zijn verhaal opengevallen, ik kan het niet geloven. "Zal ik dan eten voor jullie halen?" vroeg ik. "Graag" ze Ginny. "Eeehm.. Ginny? Ik heb daarbij wel mijn stok nodig.." mompelde ik.

"Hoe kunnen we je vertrouwen, hoe weten we zeker dat je niet naar Sneep gaat?". Ik denk na. "Vertrouw me, ik kom niet in de buurt van de Kragges, die nu bij Severus zijn" zei ik. Ginny aarzelde maar gaf me toch mijn toverstok, die ik opborg ik de mouw van mijn gewaad.

Ik sta op en loop naar de deur, vlak voordat ik die open draai ik me om. "Waar zijn we eigenlijk?" vraag ik. "De Kamer van Hoge Nood" zegt Marcel. Ik open de deur, kijk of ik niemand zie en loop naar buiten.

Wanneer de deur dichtvalt verdwijnt hij, dus ik had gelijk. Ik loop richting de keukens. Ginny zei dat het 'De Kamer van Hoge Nood' heette, hij verschijnt dus wanneer er Hoge Nood is.

Ik kietel de peer en de deur naar de keukens opent zich. Een stuk of twintig huiselven komen op me afgelopen om te vragen wat ik wil. Ik denk weer na, Ginny heeft al een maand geen eten gehad, ik moet dus veel meenemen.

"Eeeehm, ik wil een hele kip, goed gekruid. Vier flessen cola, twee kannen Pompoensap. Twee familiepakken smekkies in alle smaken. Aardappels en verschillende groenten, een pot jus, biefstuk, drie grote bakken met pudding.

En als laatste een enorme mand met fruit" de elven kijken me verbijsterd aan maar doen toch wat ik gevraagd heb. Na tien minuten zijn ze klaar en staat er een enorme tafel vol met alles wat ik gevraagd heb.

Ik verklein alles en vul mijn zakken, ik hoop vurig dat niemand me gaat vragen mijn zakken te legen. Dan ben ik er gloeiend bij! "Als iemand vraagt of iemand hier geweest is, zeggen jullie nee.

Als iemand ook maar iets vraagt met betrekking tot mij, dek me!" beveel ik de elven voordat ik de keuken verlaat en terug ga naar de zevende verdieping, waar de Kamer van Hoge Nood is.

Ik kom weer bij de muur, ik denk aan een deur maar hij verschijnt niet. Ik trap boos tegen de muur, om vervolgens vloekend op en neer te springen met mijn voet in mijn handen. "Emelie?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger he? Sorry.. ik krijg wel een review he? Vertel maar wie jij denkt die Emelie's naam zei. Kijken of iemand het goed heeft!**


	13. Je mondje voorbij gepraat POV Emelie

**Je mondje voorbij gepraat**

_POV Emelie_

"Emelie?" Ik draai me verschrikt om. "Oh hoi Severus, wat doe je hier?" vraag ik mijn neef. "Ik zocht jou, omdat ons onderonsje zo abrupt onderschept werd" vertelt hij.

"Het komt een beetje ongelegen Sev…" hij kijkt me gekwetst aan, meteen voel ik me schuldig. "Wat doe je hier eigenlijk?" vraagt hij. Snel probeer ik een uitweg te vinden, Severus mag niets weten over Ginny en Marcel.

"Ik ben verkeerd gelopen" zeg ik, hopend dat hij erin trapt. "Naar de kamer van Hoge Nood?" vraagt hij. "WAT? Ken je die?" onmiddellijk besef ik dat ik mijn mondje voorbij gepraat heb.

"Ik heb me daar vroeger vaak verstopt, wanneer de mensen met wie ik niet zo kon opschieten me weer eens achterna zaten om me te pesten of te vervloeken. Zij hebben die plek nooit gevonden, en daar was is erg blij mee, en dat ben ik nog steeds.

De Kamer van Hoge Nood is een plek waar mensen naar binnen glippen om iets te verstoppen, dingen die ze meestal niet in bezit mogen hebben. Zoals alles wat op Vilder's lijst staat. Maar wanneer je een plek nodig hebt om uit te rusten is het ook heel handig, de kamer verandert dan gewoon" vertelt Severus in gedachten verzonken.

Dus daarom staat er een stapelbed, daarom is de kamer zo! Omdat dat was wat Ginny en Marcel nodig hadden! _Maar waarom kwam ik daar ook uit?_ _Ik vroeg niet om die kamer! _En opeens herinner ik het me weer.

"_Deze muur kan me geen verlossing bieden, deze muur kan me niet helpen. Ik heb een plek nodig waar ik kan uitrusten! Een plek waar ik weg ben van al het kwade, een plek met aardige mensen en goede mensen"_

En die plek heb ik gevonden. "Severus" vraag ik. "Ja?" antwoordt hij. "Zal ik vanavond om acht uur dan langskomen, ik heb.. rust nodig" ik gebaar naar de muur. Severus begrijpt het en draait zich om, hij loopt weg. Wanneer ik zeker weet dat hij weg is richt ik me weer tot de muur.

"Laat me er in!" fluister ik, maar de muur doet niets. Hoe kon ik er de vorige keer komen? Toen had ik Hoge Nood! Maar die heb ik nog steeds! Ik begin weer te ijsberen, waarom wil die deur niet verschijnen?

Vorige keer verscheen hij toch oom nadat ik… was gaan ijsberen! Ik kijk naar de muur en zie daar inderdaad de deur, yes! Snel kijk ik om me heen, een gewoonte, want stel dat de Kragges me zien!?

En ik ga gauw naar binnen. "Hey" zeg ik, Ginny kijkt me verbaasd aan. "Ze dacht dat je niet terug zou komen" vertelt Marcel, ik knik, begrijpelijk. Ik haal alles uit mijn zakken en leg het op het tafeltje temidden van de twee rode banken, daarna vergroot ik het.

"ZOVEEL?!" piept Ginny. "Hallo, je hebt een maand niet gegeten, val aan zou ik zeggen!" zeg ik. Ginny pakt voorzichtig een sperzieboon en ruikt eraan, ik begin te grinniken.

"Ik heb het niet vergiftigd hoor!". Marcel lijkt het met me eens te zijn, want hij rukt een stuk van de kip af en begint gulzig te eten. Ik laat drie bekers verschijnen met een simpele spreuk en schenk voor mezelf Cola in.

"Wat willen jullie?" vraag ik. Marcel probeert wat te zeggen, maar het lukt niet door het grote stuk kip in zijn mond, in plaats daarvan wijst hij naar de fles Cola in mijn handen. Ik schenk een Cola voor hem in en richt me tot Ginny. "Pompoensap graag" zegt ze, ik schenk een beker vol met pompoensap en ze drinkt het met grote teugen op.

Ik kijk naar de klok op de uur, dahm, het is al bijna acht uur. Wat gaat de tijd toch snel! "Sorry, ik moet gaan, ik heb morgen niets het eerste uur dus ik ga wel langs de keukens en haal wat ontbijt voor jullie. Goed?"

Ginny en Marcel knikken. Ik sta op en loop de Kamer van Hoge Nood uit, nadat de deur dicht en verdwenen is zet ik het op het rennen. Ik heb zelf eigenlijk ook wel honger, ik heb het avondeten gemist door het hele Ginny/Marcel gebeuren.

Dus als ik het ontbijt ook mis worden de Kragges en niet te vergeten mijn neef wel achterdochtig! Even later klop ik op de deur van het kantoor van Severus.

"Binnen" klinkt het sober. Ik ga het kantoor binnen en neem plaats op de stoel voor zijn bureau. Het hele bureau staat vol met eten, van saté tot een paar heerlijk uitziende tosti's.

"Ik heb nog niet gegeten, en ik kreeg net te horen dat jij ook niet was komen opdagen bij het avondeten dus val aan. Ik ga je niet met lege maag naar bed laten gaan!" zegt Severus op waarschuwende toon en hij schept zijn bord vol met bami.

Ik pak een van de heerlijk uitziende tosti's van de plaat en begin eraan te knabbelen. "Wat deed je bij de kamer van Hoge Nood?" vraagt Severus en hij prikt doelloos met zijn vork in de inmiddels met satésaus overgoten bami. "Ik zei toch, rust zoeken!" blijkbaar is hij toch een beetje achterdochtig, ik moet voortaan oppassen met wat ik zeg.


	14. Weten, Liefde en Verlies POV Severus

**Welkom bij het wonder; een hoofdstuk die NIET uit Emelie's POV is! Maar die van SEVERUS SNEEP! Because everyone loves him! (vooral Luutje, vooral Luutje) Duzz, lezen maarrrr! **

**Green.**

* * *

**Weten, Liefde en Verlies**

_POV Severus_

Ik wist het toen ik de hoek om liep nadat we onze afspraak gemaakt hadden, acht uur zou ze naar mijn kantoor komen. 'Rust' had ze nodig.

De Kamer van Hoge Nood, waar Potter's clubje zat in het vijfde jaar, is nu het toevluchtsoord van datzelfde clubje geworden.

Alecto en Amycus zijn er op uit om erachter te komen waar Potter, Wemel en Griffel zitten, en ze denken dat hun medestudenten het weten. Dom.

Tot nu toe hebben ze nog niemand vermoord, dat weet ik zeker. Ze kunnen niet van het schoolterrein af zonder mijn medeweten en in en om de school liggen nog geen lijken.

Maar toch zijn er twee leerlingen verdwenen gedurende de eerste helft van het jaar, Ginny Wemel en Marcel Lubbermans. Potter's vriendinnetje en een goede vriend, ze verstoppen zich vast ergens, en dan bedoel ik in de kamer van Hoge Nood.

Ze zijn de Kragge's dus ontkomen, en Emelie zal wel degene zijn die ze voorziet van eten en drinken. Hoelang doet ze dat al? Waarom heeft ze het niet aan mij verteld? Ik kijk naar Emelie, die tegenover me zit, terwijl ik een beetje met mijn vork in mijn eten prik.

"Sev, als ik moet eten, moet jij dat ook. Waarom was je trouwens niet bij het avondeten aanwezig?" vraagt Emelie waarna ze nog een hap van haar tosti neemt. Ik denk na.

"Ik moest nog wat regelen" zeg ik tot slot en ik begin ook te eten. Ik besluit het onderwerp 'de Kamer van Hoge Nood' maar met rust te laten, ik moet haar de ruimte gunnen om geheimen te hebben, net zoals zij dat bij mij doet.

Nadat we beide klaar zijn met eten zegt Emelie gedag en gaat ze weg. Over drie dagen heb ik eindelijk rust, dan gaan we voor een weekje naar villa Prins, Emelie en ik.

Daarna moet ik weer terug naar Zweinstein, wat Emelie dan doen moet bedenk ik nog wel. Misschien blijft ze daar, of ze gaat mee terug. Villa Prins heb ik geërfd na de dood van mijn familie, ik kom er niet vaak.

Het is veels te groot, en de meeste muren zijn wit. Ik verkies zwart boven wit. Ik sta op en loop mijn kantoor uit, deze avond heb ik nachtdienst. Hoewel de leerlingen uit angst niet meer 's nachts uit hun afdelingen durven te sluipen, moet ik dit toch doen.

Ik pak mijn toverstok. "_Lumos_" fluister ik. Verscheidene portretbewoners beginnen te vloeken en te zeuren, zuchtend loop ik door. Nadat ik een tijdje door de gangen heb gedwaald loop ik naar buiten, het ziet er verschrikkelijk uit.

De Kragge's vonden het nodig om het een 'echte' dooddoenersschool te maken en dus het nodige beetje verwoesting aan te brengen. Dichtbij het meer staat een boom, hij staat een beetje schuin.

Ik had Alecto en Amycus verboden de boom iets aan te doen omdat het zoveel herinneringen opbracht.

_Het was na zijn SLIJMBAL examen van verweer tegen zwarte kunsten, hij liep naar buiten, toevallig achter het groepje van James Potter aan._

_ De vier liepen naar het meer en ploften daar in het gras neer, Severus had liever de koele schaduw van de boom die ongeveer acht meter verderop stond. _

_Hij ging er onder zitten en pakte zijn boek voor Astronomie uit zijn tas, waarvan hij morgen het SLIJMBAL examen moest maken. _

_Hij begon de sterrenbeelden te leren, ondertussen hopend dat deze middag het gepest en de vervloekingen van Potter en Zwarts wegbleef._

_ Zijn gehoop was nutteloos geweest, de jongens bij het meer waren zich al snel aan het vervelen en Potter merkte Severerus op. "Secretus!" riep hij, hij stond op en liep naar Severus toe. _

_Severus stopte snel zijn astronomieboek terug in zijn tas en deed die over zijn schouder. __Hij stond op en pakte zijn toverstok, die meteen door een simpele ontwapeningsspreuk van Potter de lucht in vloog._

_Zwarts was inmiddels ook al komen aanrennen met Peter en hij sprak een stremspreuk over hem uit, waardoor verzetten voor hem onmogelijk werd gemaakt. _

_"Wat dachten jullie van bubbels?" vroeg Potter zijn vrienden en hij liet bubbels uit Severus' mond komen, het smaakte walgelijk. _

_Toen hing Harry's toekomstige vader Severus op zijn kop waardoor zijn grijze onderbroek zichtbaar werd, hij schaamde zich kapot._

_ "Ielw, Secretus wast zich echt niet dus!" brult Zwarts en er klinkt gelach van de groep kinderen die naar het schouwspel waren komen kijken._

_ "Stop arrogante kwal!" Lily kwam in zicht en ze keek boos naar James, die zijn ogen van Severus afwendde en op haar richtten, Severus viel naar beneden en deed snel zijn gewaad weer goed._

_ Hij raapte zijn toverstok op en liep naar Lily, die bezig was de mensen die bijeen gekomen waren weg te sturen. James Potter was even daarvoor al woedend was weggestampt, en zijn vrienden had meegenomen, toen Lily het joch had uitgescholden voor van alles en nog wat._

_ Ook had ze luid en duidelijk verkondigd dat als was Potter het laatste joch op aarde, ze nog niet met hem uit wou gaan. "Ik kan mijn eigen boontjes wel doppen, bemoei je met ze eigen zaken modderbloedje" zei hij. _

_Lily draaide zich verschrikt om en keek hem aan. Tranen vormden zich en rolden over haar wangen, ze draaide zich om en rende weg. _

Dat was de domste keus geweest die ik ooit heb gemaakt, ik hield van haar, en ik houd nog steeds van haar. En ik heb haar weggejaagd, uitgescholden met het ergste wat ik maar had kunnen doen.

Ik noemde haar een modderbloedje. De Potter uit het heden, Harry Potter, had een deel van de herinnering gezien, tot het onderbroeken deel.

Ik had hem toen woedend uit de hersenpan getrokken en gebruld dat ik hem nooit meer in mijn (oude) kantoor wilde zien. Hij heeft nooit het einde van de herinnering gezien, hij weet niet dat ik van zijn moeder houd.

Zijn ogen zijn het even beeld van die van zijn moeder, maar de rest van zijn uiterlijk en zijn innerlijk lijken op zijn arrogante vader.

* * *

**Leuk of niet? Moet ik zoiets vaker doen of is Emelie toch het interessantst? En wat vonden jullie van het hoofdstuk zelf?! Tell me in een review!**


End file.
